


Неожиданный подарок_Часть 2

by AndreyVas



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Handcuffed Together, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Spanking, Touching, Undressing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бойтесь своих желаний — иногда они имеют свойство сбываться… Офисное АУ (продолжение)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неожиданный подарок_Часть 2

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Back In Mr Mortensen’s Office](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374159) by [legolasismine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasismine/pseuds/legolasismine). 



Время приближалось к пяти, и Орландо почти расправился со стопкой бумаг на своём рабочем столе. Сегодня ему особенно хотелось сделать всё вовремя, поскольку предстояло ещё вернуться с докладом к шефу и… вернуть себе одну немаловажную деталь гардероба, оставшуюся в кабинете начальника после того «злополучного» письма Деду Морозу… Орландо не представлял, чем закончится сегодняшний день, но некоторые намёки от шефа позволяли надеяться на незабываемое Рождество.

Допечатав последнюю строчку и нажав «Сохранить», Орландо выдохнул с облегчением, выключил компьютер, повесил на спинку стула свой пиджак, взял папку с документами и поспешил к начальству. Перед дверью он притормозил и сделал пару глубоких вдохов, прежде чем постучаться.

— Войдите, — приказал мистер Мортенсен, и Орландо толкнул тяжёлую дверь. — А, это ты, Орландо, заходи, ты как раз вовремя. Закрой и запри дверь.

Орландо сделал, как было велено, и, по мановению руки шефа, подошёл к столу.

— У нас есть два варианта, мой мальчик, — продолжал мистер Мортенсен совершенно будничным тоном, словно говоря о погоде или о том, чем планирует кормить свою собаку сегодня вечером. — Если ты передумал, я отдам тебе твоё бельё — и можешь идти домой. Если же нет, мы продолжим с того, на чём остановились, то есть тебе придётся снова раздеться. Бумаги можешь положить в папку для входящих документов, вот так.

— Я не передумал, сэр, — нервно улыбнулся Орландо и начал раздеваться. Он густо покраснел, когда его уже торчащий член выпрыгнул из штанов. По правде говоря, эрекция не спадала с тех самых пор, как он прошлый раз покинул кабинет шефа, и только усиливалась, когда он возвращался мыслями к тому, что произошло здесь, или представлял, что может произойти дальше — ну, то есть, сейчас. Орландо снял одежду и встал, вытянув руки по швам, за что заслужил одобрительный кивок от мистера Мортенсена.

— С учётом того, что я прочёл в твоей записке, полагаю, что это не первый твой раз. У тебя есть стоп-слово?

— М-м-м, да. Кэнтербери. Это мой родной город, так что я его не забуду.

— Хорошо. А теперь я собираюсь осмотреть тебя, — сообщил мистер Мортенсен, вставая и подходя к юноше. — Если захочешь, чтобы я остановился или замедлился, просто скажи стоп-слово.

Мистер Мортенсен начал «осмотр», проводя рукой по тем же местам, по которым раньше прошёлся пристальным взглядом. Он взъерошил мягкие кудри на голове юноши, приподнял его лицо за подбородок и оглядел, чуть поворачивая, со всех сторон, коснулся мягкой щетины на щеках. Потом пальцы мистера Мортенсена пробежали по почти безволосой груди Орландо, остановившись, только чтобы покрутить тёмные соски — сначала один, потом другой. Он покружил кончиками пальцев по ареолам, отчего соски тут же затвердели. Руки Орландо дрогнули, и он не смог сдержать стона, вызванного отчасти удовольствием, а отчасти — мольбой о большем…

— Стой смирно, — приказал мистер Мортенсен. — Всему своё время.

— Да, сэр, — пробормотал Орландо, глубоко дыша и стараясь расслабиться, пока руки его шефа продолжили путешествие по его обнажённому телу, обводя контуры, оглаживая бёдра. Наконец они разошлись, чтобы охватить его ягодицы, и сошлись вновь чуть выше его стоявшего торчком члена.

— Я собираюсь потрогать твой пенис, Орландо, — прокомментировал мистер Мортенсен, кладя одну руку на плечо юноши, чтобы удержать его на месте. Опытные пальцы прошлись по всей длине члена и вернулись к истекающей смазкой головке. Орландо снова не смог сдержать стон и прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы избежать шума. Мистер Мортенсен тут же убрал руки от его тела и отошёл на шаг назад.

— Тебе помочь выполнять мои приказы, Орландо? — спросил мистер Мортенсен с явной заботой в голосе. Орландо медленно вернул руку на место и глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем ответить.

— Я… простите, сэр.

— Простить за что? За непослушание или за то, что не ответил на мой вопрос? — голос мистера Мортенсена стал твёрже, отчего у Орландо ослабели колени. Он предполагал, что предлагаемая мистером Мортенсеном «помощь» будет представлять собой какие-нибудь ограничения — может быть, он воспользуется галстуком или чем-то подобным, если, конечно, не держит в офисе верёвок и цепей. Быть связанным своим шефом было одной из высших фантазий Орландо, и он не собирался так просто отказываться от её реализации.

— Я прошу прощения за непослушание, сэр. Пожалуйста, помогите мне выполнять ваши приказы, — Орландо сам удивился, как твёрдо прозвучал его голос, тем более, что внутри у него всё поджалось и сердце, казалось, было готово вырваться из груди.

Мистер Мортенсен улыбнулся, явно довольный его ответом. Пока Орландо полностью оправдывал его ожидания, и вечер обещал быть удачным. А ведь они ещё только начали!

— К сожалению, я не держу здесь наручники. Однако если ты передашь мне свой галстук, я, пожалуй, что-нибудь придумаю, — мистер Мортенсен уселся обратно в кресло и расслабился на пару минут, пока Орландо искал свой галстук в ворохе одежды на полу и развязывал узел, прежде чем передать полоску шёлковой ткани своему шефу.

Мистер Мортенсен взял галстук и разложил его на столе. В середине полоски он заложил два витка и обмотал их концами галстука так, чтобы их удобно было надеть на руки. Чёткость и выверенность движений показали Орландо, что мистер Мортенсен делает это явно не впервые. С поистине волчьей ухмылкой мистер Мортенсен покрутил пальцем, давая Орландо знак развернуться, после чего зафиксировал его руки простым, но надёжным захватом.

— Теперь, прежде чем мы продолжим, я должен тебя наказать за непослушание. Ложись мне на колени. Думаю, полудюжины ударов будет для начала достаточно.

Орландо потупил взор и принял указанную позицию, выставив свой зад для получения наказания. Ему давно не приходилось получать порку, и он с нетерпением ждал развития событий. Мистер Мортенсен положил одну руку на спину юноши, чтобы придержать его на месте. Несмотря на строгий тон, мистер Мортенсен довольно улыбался — вечер определённо складывался удачно. Вскоре его широкая ладонь нанесла первый хлёсткий удар по роскошным ягодицам его визави.

Орландо взвизгнул, не сумев сдержаться, и прижал ладонь к губам, чтобы перенести дальнейшее наказание молча и с достоинством.

— Не сдерживайся, Орландо, — поправил его мистер Мортенсен, — ты можешь кричать. Если бы я хотел, чтобы ты молчал, я бы вставил тебе кляп. — Мистер Мортенсен говорил тихо и так спокойно и обыденно, словно бы его совершенно не трогало юное тело, лежавшее у него на коленях. И Орландо, пожалуй, поверил бы, если бы не чувствовал эрекцию своего шефа, вздёргивая бёдра в ожидании нового удара.

Каждый следующий шлепок оказывался чувствительнее предыдущего, и мистер Мортенсен не торопился, поглаживая оставленные им отметины и слегка пощипывая покрасневшие ягодицы, только чтобы услышать сладкие стоны, издаваемые лежавшим на его коленях мальчишкой.

— Что нужно сказать, Орландо? — спросил мистер Мортенсен, крепче сжимая рукой розовые полушария.

— Спа… спасибо за науку, сэр, — неуверенно ответил тот. Наказание было не таким уж тяжёлым и длилось совсем недолго, но прошло довольно много времени с тех пор, как он попадал в такие жёсткие руки, и неожиданность всего происходившего только добавляла интенсивности ощущениям.

— Хорошо. Хороший мальчик, — похвалил его мистер Мортенсен, переходя к дальнейшему изучению тела своего подчинённого и пользуясь удобной позой, дававшей ему полный доступ к юным ягодицам, так любезно предоставленным его вниманию. Орландо снова застонал, тратя все силы на то, чтобы сохранять неподвижность под ласкающими прикосновениями. Он жалобно выдохнул, когда ласкающие пальцы мистера Мортенсена оторвались от его тела — однако они вскоре вернулись, проверили его яички, а потом прошлись вниз по бедру и снова вернулись на ягодицы, где занялись исследованием его сфинктера.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, здесь явно чего-то не хватает. Твоя дырочка выглядит такой пустой и так жадно сжимает мой палец… думаю, надо её чем-то заполнить. Однако пробок я здесь не держу, что же нам делать? Ты же тоже с собой подобных вещей не носишь, я правильно понимаю?

— Н… нет, мистер Мортенсен, — с трудом выговорил Орландо, смущенный его предположением.

— Я так и знал. Дай-ка подумать… Мы наверняка что-нибудь найдём. И, Орландо, пока мы здесь, зови меня «сэр». Мистер Мортенсен — слишком длинно для таких случаев.

— Да, сэр. Благодарю вас, сэр! — с готовностью отозвался Орландо. Было очень сложно сохранять спокойствие, когда его постоянно трогали, дразнили и ласкали, а его торчащий член был зажат между его собственным животом и бедром его шефа, но Орландо старался из всех сил. И, конечно, не собирался двигаться с места, пока мистер Мортенсен не решит, чем надлежит заполнить его анус.

Орландо был уверен, что оставит пятно смазки на дорогих брюках шефа, но он никак не мог этого избежать. Его мысли были заняты совсем другим — например, тем, как не начать тереться членом о колено, которого он касался.

— Думаю, вот это подойдёт, — мистер Мортенсен потянулся через лежавшего Орландо, чтобы взять со стола фигурку, подаренную ему в качестве промо-образца одним из поставщиков. Такие фигурки стояли на всех столах в офисе, и Орландо знал, что теперь навряд ли сможет спокойно проходить мимо них днём. Фигурка была сделана из мягкого пластика в форме кегли с большим круглым навершием, представлявшим голову промо-человечка. Взглянув на неё пристальнее, Орландо согласился, что она, пожалуй, подойдёт, а улыбающаяся жёлтая голова не даст ей проскользнуть слишком глубоко.

— Открой рот, Орландо, и оближи его как следует, — велел мистер Мортенсен, поднося фигурку к его губам. Орландо старательно облизал и смочил слюной пластиковую игрушку, после чего мистер Мортенсен медленным, но уверенным движением ввернул её в подставленный анус, стараясь, однако, не повредить юноше.

— Ну вот, так гораздо лучше. Теперь встань на колени, мой мальчик, — приказал мистер Мортенсен, помогая Орландо соскользнуть на пол. — Похоже, ты тут устроил беспорядок. Позаботься об этом, прежде чем мы продолжим.

Орландо посмотрел на пятно на брюках босса. Жидкости было столько, что казалось, будто он уже кончил без разрешения. Наверняка, это не понравилось бы мистеру Мортенсену, однако эрекция юноши служила ему достаточным оправданием.

— Орландо, я жду. Ты испачкал мне брюки, и ты должен их очистить, прежде чем мы пойдём дальше, — голос мистера Мортенсена не допускал никаких возражений, и Орландо сглотнул, прежде чем наклонился, чтобы вылизать пятно. Он не поднимал головы, пока не почувствовал, что его тянут за волосы, призывая подняться.

— Хороший мальчик. Но теперь у меня есть более важная работа для твоего рта, мой мальчик, — проговорил мистер Мортенсен. Онрасстегнул брюки и выпустил на свободу свой член, предлагая Орландо приступать, не откладывая. Юноша облизнул губы, не сознавая, как развратно это выглядело в его исполнении. Он подвинулся ближе, не вставая с колен, и едва не упал, поскольку не мог опираться на руки, но желание гнало его вперёд. Он наклонился, чтобы облизать головку, смакуя мускусный привкус. Сидящий мужчина усмехнулся:

— Не можешь сдержать себя, маленькая шлюшка? — В голосе мистера Мортенсена слышалось плохо скрываемое возбуждение: — На этот раз я прощу тебе такую бестактность. Продолжай, Орландо.

Орландо стал делать то, что ему велели, подвинувшись ещё чуть ближе и стараясь взять как можно глубже подставленный ему великолепный член. Ему не раз говорили, что он хорошо сосёт, и сейчас он старался показать себя во всей красе — ему как никогда хотелось произвести впечатление на своего босса. Как будто бы он проходил интервью или прослушивание. Мистер Мортенсен постанывал от удовольствия, одобряя действия Орландо, а тот демонстрировал все свои маленькие хитрости: пропускал член почти в глотку, потом сглатывал — и отпускал его на свободу, лишь чтобы вдохнуть. Он чувствовал вибрацию мышц в бёдрах мужчины, когда его язык проходился по особо чувствительным точкам. Рука на затылке настойчиво пригибала его голову к земле, побуждая впустить член ещё глубже. Сглотнув, Орландо почувствовал судорожные сокращения в члене, свидетельствовавшие о том, что мистер Мортенсен был близок к разрядке. Пальцы в его шевелюре сжались — и мистер Мортенсен слегка потянул его голову назад:

— Прости, что отрываю тебя от угощения, мой мальчик, но я бы хотел кончить на твоё хорошенькое личико, а не в твой грешный ротик.

Мистер Мортенсен говорил необычайно спокойно для человека в подобной ситуации, но его велеречивая манера выражаться заводила Орландо не менее всего остального. Он приподнял подбородок, помогая мистеру Мортенсену как следует прицелиться. Тот дважды дёрнул себя за член — и этого оказалось достаточно после качественного минета в исполнении Орландо.

Орландо почувствовал дрожь где-то внутри, когда тёплые капли упали ему на лицо. Он не давал себе труда задуматься, почему идея заполучить сперму босса на лицо всегда казалась ему столь привлекательной. Может быть, это была деградация или чувство принадлежности кому-то, которое охватывало его всякий раз при подобном обращении, а может, тот факт, что Орландо желал своего начальника с первого дня работы на него.

— Ты отлично справился, Орландо, — сказал мистер Мортенсен, улыбаясь юноше у его ног, пока застёгивал свои брюки. — Теперь встань. По-моему, я ещё не всё осмотрел.

Мистер Мортенсен помог Орландо подняться на ноги и продолжил инспекцию с того места, на котором остановился. Член Орландо был теперь ещё твёрже, с головки свешивалась ниточка смазки. Мистер Мортенсен ударил по члену ребром ладони, отчего его хозяин издал отчаянный вскрик. Выражение лица мистера Мортенсена стало зловещим.

Колени Орландо подогнулись, когда твёрдые пальцы отодвинулись от его пениса и сжали мошонку, слегка перекатывая яички, а потом слегка повертели «кеглю» в его анусе, заставив его задохнуться от возбуждения. Затем мистер Мортенсен покинул кресло и опустился на колени, оглаживая руками стройные ноги юноши. Орландо удивился, почему он сам в коленопреклонённой позе казался таким покорным, в то время как мистеру Мортенсену удавалось всё равно оставаться главным, даже сидя на полу. Теперь мистер Мортенсен двигался быстрее, словно желая поскорее закончить осмотр и заставляя Орландо задуматься о том, что же ему уготовано дальше.

От телефонного звонка Орландо едва не подпрыгнул на месте. Он никак не предполагал, что кто-то станет звонить в офис в столь позднее время, да ещё перед самым Рождеством. Мистер Мортенсен поднялся на ноги и потрепал Орландо по щеке, прежде чем дотянуться до телефона.

— Да? Вы как раз вовремя, поднимайтесь, — мистер Мортенсен подмигнул Орландо с поистине волчьим оскалом на лице. — Волноваться не о чем, мой мальчик, — пояснил он, повесив трубку. — Привезли наш ужин. Эти ребята не болтают по пустякам. Подойди сюда и встань на колени — ты не должен говорить, пока они будут здесь, ясно?

Мистер Мортенсен говорил чётко и конкретно, хотя и с ноткой сомнения в голосе — он знал, что слегка форсирует ситуацию, предъявляя Орландо посторонним людям прямо в их первую встречу, но чувствовал, что мальчик готов к этому и, возможно, подобное унижение даже порадует его.  
У него давно уже не было своего саба — его прошлый мальчик уехал по работе. Они расстались друзьями, но мистеру Мортенсену не хватало его присутствия и возможности расслабиться с постоянным партнёром. Орландо же явно заслуживал больше, чем случайный вечер вдвоём: та готовность, с которой он подчинялся командам, эти приятные слуху стоны и вскрики, когда пальцы мистера Мортенсена касались определённых мест его тела, не говоря уже о гибкой стройной фигуре, милом личике и огромных карих глазах — особенно, когда они глядели из-под каштановых кудряшек, обладатель которых покорно, но с явным удовольствием стоял на коленях. Мистер Мортенсен не хотел излишне пугать Орландо, но не мог отказать себе в маленькой шалости — испытать мальчика на прочность в первый же день их близкого знакомства. Он был уверен, что ничем не рискует — его любимый ресторан не станет терять постоянного клиента, а значит, его маленькая тайна останется тайной.

Орландо послушно опустился на указанное ему место рядом с креслом своего босса и уткнулся взглядом в пол, словно бы увидев там нечто чрезвычайно интересное. Руки его были по-прежнему связаны за спиной и, пожалуй, он никогда ещё не был настолько на виду, как сейчас: если бы парни из доставки обошли вокруг стола или заглянули за него, они бы непременно увидели его во всей красе… однако он доверял мистеру Мортенсену; его босс явно дал понять, что своё рабочее место Орландо не потеряет, и кроме того, мистер Мортенсен никогда бы не стал делать ничего подобного, будь в том какой-нибудь риск для репутации фирмы. Тем не менее, Орландо чувствовал, что его щёки постепенно начинают окрашиваться румянцем. От перспективы быть увиденным нагим, стоящим на коленях и связанным, с явными следами спермы на лице и ярко-жёлтым шариком, торчащим из задницы, по телу побежали мурашки. Чего бы он ни ожидал в этот вечер — но на такое он не мог даже рассчитывать! Подняв глаза на мистера Мортенсена, Орландо сделал глубокий вдох, решительно кивнул и постарался успокоиться, чтобы не ёрзать на месте в ближайшее время.

Дабы похвалить Орландо за его решимость и послушание, мистер Мортенсен наклонился и потрепал его по макушке, выражая своё одобрение. Затем он шагнул к двери и впустил троих разносчиков из ресторана. Двое несли серебряные блюда с крышками, а третий — бутылку вина, бокалы и снежно-белую скатерть, которая должна была превратить часть большого рабочего стола в место, пригодное для приёма пищи.

— Добрый вечер, сэр. Где сегодня накрыть для вас? — спросил один из официантов с лёгким поклоном. Орландо едва сдержался, чтобы не запротестовать, что кто-то кроме него называет мистера Мортенсена «сэр», и только тут почувствовал нервозность, поняв, что в кабинете теперь были посторонние люди. Он велел себе расслабиться и сконцентрироваться на дыхании, а также на том факте, что таково было желание мистера Мортенсена. Его «сэр» так хотел, а значит, Орландо так сделает — ведь он хороший мальчик!

— Вот здесь, перед моим креслом, — указал мистер Мортенсен, отходя к столу и возвращаясь в зону видимости Орландо, поскольку решил, что мальчику, вероятно, требуется моральная поддержка. Официанты двигались ловко и споро, и при виде Орландо один из них лишь слегка расширил глаза и позволил себе чуть более глубокий вдох. Орландо вовсе не был уверен, что ему было бы приятнее: пристальное внимание или игнорирование, но он решил сосредоточиться на разглядывании ботинок мистера Мортенсена и перечислении доставленных блюд, а вовсе не на пульсации в колом стоявшем члене или медленно стекавших по его лицу каплях спермы.

Официант подробно называл каждое новое блюдо и, судя по описаниям, выглядеть они должны были чрезвычайно аппетитно, хотя многие слова Орландо слышал впервые и был не совсем уверен в их значении — он-то обычно питался очень просто. Не то чтобы ему мало платили, но он не так уж много тратил на удовольствия — а этот обед наверняка стоил как вся его еда как минимум за неделю. Там что-то такое упоминалось про рыбу со спаржей, морковь и картофель. Был ещё какой-то десерт и, конечно, вино.

Официанты быстро накрыли на стол, и Орландо не сдержал облегчённого вздоха, когда они покинули кабинет. Мистер Мортенсен запер за ними дверь и сел в кресло, накрыв колени белоснежной салфеткой, затем повернулся к Орландо и улыбнулся:

— Ты был молодцом, мой мальчик. Теперь пододвинься ближе — я хочу тебя покормить.

Орландо сделал, как было велено, переступив коленями по полу, и снова затих в ожидании.

— Скажи, что ты чувствовал, представ перед ними в таком виде?

— Ну… сначала я был смущён, но они не обращали на меня никакого внимания, и меня это почти раздражало. Я думал: почему они не хотят смотреть на меня?! Но, конечно, меня это всё возбуждало, — закончил Орландо, улыбаясь мистеру Мортенсену почти смущённо. Тот усмехнулся, вместо ответа протягивая Орландо вилку с кусочком вкусно пахнущей рыбы.

— Я уверен, что они наградили тебя парой взглядов, Орландо, но это их работа — ничего не замечать. Они бы точно также не заметили кошку или собаку. А теперь открой ротик, — Орландо подчинился и взял губами морковку, обдумывая свое сравнение с домашним питомцем. Пожалуй, над этим стоило поразмышлять поподробнее!

Как только губы юноши сомкнулись вокруг оранжевого овоща, мистер Мортенсен потянул его назад, дразня своего подопечного, а потом втолкнул морковку ему в рот.

— Как тебе нравится еда, Орландо? — спросил мистер Мортенсен, успевший отправить в рот несколько вилок салата, пока Орландо смаковал морковку.

— Очень вкусно, спасибо, сэр, — ответил Орландо и, помолчав, добавил: — Я, наверное, никогда раньше не ел блюд с такими длинными названиями!

— Разве оно было так уж длинно? — удивился мистер Мортенсен. — Это же просто жареное филе палтуса под голландским соусом с гарниром из опалённой спаржи, жареной моркови шантане и картофеля по-парижски.

— Но что это значит, сэр? Я имею в виду, что такое опалённая спаржа? Или морковь шантане? Или картофель по-парижски? — переспросил Орландо. Мистер Мортенсен снова усмехнулся; он часто забывал, что не все могут наслаждаться такой же деликатесной дорогой едой, к которой он привык.

— Мой мальчик, опалённая спаржа — это просто особым образом приготовленный гарнир. Морковь шантане — это мелкая и сладкая морковь, особенно, когда она обжарена таким образом, а картофель по-парижски — это вот эти маленькие картофельные шарики, обжаренные в масле со специями. Вот, попробуй один, — мистер Мортенсен положил вилку на скатерть и взял один шарик пальцами, призывая Орландо поесть у него с руки. Орландо потянулся вперёд и взял предлагаемую еду, коснувшись кончиком языка ладони мистера Мортенсена.

— Умничка, — проговорил мистер Мортенсен с подозрительно кровожадной улыбкой. Орландо вспыхнул. Кормление с руки вдруг показалось ему намного более интимным актом, чем с использованием вилки. Таким же образом ему был предложен ещё один картофельный шарик, затем веточка спаржи, а в промежутках — глоток вина и покручивание его соска. К концу обеда эрекция Орландо стала почти болезненной, с головки его члена на пол падали маленькие капельки смазки.

— Как дела, мой мальчик? — спросил мистер Мортенсен, сдвигая посуду на край стола и поворачиваясь к стоящему на коленях юноше.

— Мне хорошо, сэр, только… очень хочется разрядки, — смущённо отозвался Орландо. — И от той штуки в заднице трудно сохранять спокойствие.

— Не волнуйся, малыш, мы скоро что-нибудь придумаем. Но сначала у нас будет десерт. Это простой классический шоколадный мусс, который должен тебе особенно понравиться, — улыбнулся в ответ мистер Мортенсен. Он взял небольшую вазочку и зачерпнул пальцем густую тёмную смесь, затем протянул палец Орландо и поднял бровь, давая молчаливую команду. Орландо снова наклонился и слизал мусс с пальца мистера Мортенсена. На вкус он был так же хорош, как и на вид — густой, однородный и с прекрасным вкусом, и Орландо не сдержал стон удовольствия, продолжая облизывать палец. Мистер Мортенсен, тем временем, пристально глядел на юношу.

— Похоже, тебе нравится, Орландо? Хочешь ещё? — Орландо кивнул и был вознаграждён новой порцией, затем третьей и четвёртой. Мистер Мортенсен внимательно разглядывал оставшийся в вазочке мусс. — Я думаю, есть ещё один способ, который тебе придётся по вкусу, — сказал он, расстёгивая молнию на брюках. Двумя пальцами он размазал остатки мусса по своему члену. Лицо Орландо расплылось в неудержимой улыбке, когда он понял, что задумал мистер Мортенсен, но он не двинулся, пока не получил разрешение.

— Давай, мой мальчик. Я хочу, чтобы ты слизал всё до капли — а потом использовал свой ротик по назначению. Если сделаешь всё хорошо, я подумаю, что мы можем сделать для твоей эрекции сегодня, — мистер Мортенсен откинулся в кресле и широко развёл ноги, давая Орландо лучший доступ.

Орландо с готовностью подвинулся к нему и начал слизывать шоколадный мусс, как котёнок — сливки, не торопясь и стараясь выполнять указание как можно более тщательно. Он посмотрел вверх через упавшие на лоб кудряшки и увидел, что мистер Мортенсен наблюдает за ним сквозь полузакрытые веки. Однако глаза его распахнулись, когда Орландо вобрал в рот его член, и вспыхнувшее в них возбуждение тут же отозвалось в члене Орландо так сильно, что ему пришлось глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы успокоиться. Усердно работая языком и стараясь не задевать член зубами, Орландо стремился сделать своё дело ещё лучше, чем в первый раз. Глубоко вдохнув носом, он пропустил член мистера Мортенсена прямо в глотку, продолжая вылизывать выпуклую вену. Мистер Мортенсен зарычал и вцепился юноше в волосы. Прошлый раз он не торопился, давая Орландо возможность показать свои навыки, однако сейчас намеревался получить более интенсивное удовольствие. Тем не менее, он старался не навредить юноше, хотя и использовал его рот сугубо для своих целей. Благодаря умелым действиям Орландо и его тёплому горлу, мистер Мортенсен быстро подошёл к финалу, но на этот раз не стал извлекать член наружу и наполнил спермой нежный ротик своего мальчика.

— Ты хорошо поработал, — похвалил он Орландо после того, как восстановил дыхание и привёл себя в порядок.

— Благодарю вас, сэр, — хрипло отозвался Орландо, которому пришлось несколько раз сглотнуть, чтобы удалить изо рта остатки шоколадного мусса и спермы. Его собственное возбуждение лишь возрастало с тех пор, как он вернулся сегодня вечером в этот кабинет, и теперь тело буквально молило о разрядке. Однако он сжал губы, не будучи уверен, как мистер Мортенсен отнесётся к его просьбе.

— Ну, а теперь я тоже хочу получить десерт, — мистер Мортенсен встал с кресла и помог Орландо подняться на ноги. — Заберись-ка сюда, малыш, и встань на колени, — добавил он, указывая на свой стол.

Когда Орландо устроился более-менее удобно, мистер Мортенсен взял другую порцию шоколадного мусса и обмазал им тело юноши, обратив особое внимание на его губы и соски, затем провёл дорожку вдоль живота к пупку — и нанёс последние капли на нижнюю часть члена. При этом Орландо пробила дрожь — его возбуждение становилось почти невыносимым.

— Пожалуйста, сэр, пожалуйста, позвольте мне… — заскулил он. Он больше не мог сдерживать мольбы, он безумно хотел кончить — и побыстрее, и хотя явно этого не запрещалось, он был уверен, что мистеру Мортенсену не понравится, если он кончит без разрешения.

— Ты сможешь кончить, когда я завершу свой десерт, — строго сказал мистер Мортенсен с плохо скрываемым неудовольствием. Начав с глубокого поцелуя в губы, он медленно двинулся вниз по телу юноши, столь доверчиво раскрытому перед ним, целуя, вылизывая и посасывая, пока не добрался до чресел и не насладился изысканными стонами, издаваемыми перевозбуждённым Орландо. К счастью для последнего, мистер Мортенсен был расслаблен после двух оргазмов за вечер и решил не слишком длить эту сладкую пытку — достаточно для того, чтобы Орландо как следует почувствовал, кто здесь главный. Слизав с его члена остатки мусса, смешанные со смазкой юноши, он остановился и взял член в руку.

— Теперь ты можешь кончить, Орландо, — заявил он будничным тоном. Если бы Орландо не находился на грани самого интенсивного оргазма в своей жизни, он бы, пожалуй, нашёл олимпийское спокойствие мистера Мортенсена чрезвычайно экстравагантным. Однако сейчас он мог думать только о разрядке и не сдержал крик экстаза, вырвавшийся у него из груди.

— Хороший мальчик, — произнёс мистер Мортенсен почти нежно. — Очень хороший мальчик. — Он поднёс свою перепачканную спермой руку к губам Орландо, давая негласный приказ. Тот с трудом сфокусировал взгляд после ошеломляющего оргазма и аккуратно слизал свою сперму с протянутой руки.

Мистер Мортенсен помог Орландо подняться и удержал его, пока тот искал равновесия на трясущихся ногах, затем развернул спиной к себе и нагнул над столом, удаляя из его ануса игрушку и развязывая ему руки. Взяв с тумбочки боксеры Орландо, он использовал их, чтобы стереть сперму с его лица и остатки шоколадного мусса — с его тела, а потом бросил их на пол. Затем он уселся в своё кресло и усадил Орландо на колени, прижав к себе на несколько минут. Он знал, как важно внушить мальчику чувство покоя после тех интенсивных упражнений, которыми они только что занимались. Он хотел, чтобы у Орландо остались приятные воспоминания о сегодняшнем вечере, и его правильное завершение было не менее важным для их дальнейших отношений.

— Всё хорошо, малыш? — спросил мистер Мортенсен, когда Орландо немного успокоился в его руках.

— Да, сэр. Это было потрясающе, спасибо вам, сэр, — ответил Орландо, слегка обернувшись к боссу и улыбаясь ему почти смущённо. Одно дело — быть обнажённым в процессе, и совсем другое — после него. — Наверное, я должен одеться. Мне завтра рано вставать — я должен к вечеру быть у родителей на Рождество, — в голосе Орландо звучало явное сожаление. Ему бы так хотелось остаться здесь подольше!

— Да, пожалуй, — отозвался мистер Мортенсен, однако Орландо заметил, что он не сразу разомкнул объятия, отчего улыбка Орландо стала ещё шире.  
Отпустив, наконец, Орландо, мистер Мортенсен поднял с пола какой-то предмет. Улыбнувшись, он сказал:

— Орландо, похоже, я опять не смогу вернуть тебе твои боксеры. Я сомневаюсь, что тебе стоит надевать их сейчас — они слегка запачкались и промокли, а на улице довольно холодно, — потом добавил почти игриво: — Что ты делаешь в новогоднюю ночь, мой мальчик? Может быть, попробуешь вернуть их себе в следующем году?


End file.
